Sailing This Ship 'Til It Sinks - Shavender
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles and freeverses based around my head!canon for Seamus/Lavender. Latest: It's time for the Anniversary Ball and Seamus doesn't want to go, let alone dance. Lavender gets what she wants, and what she wants is to dance with Seamus at the Ball.
1. Stellar Evolution

_**Written for the One-Day Competition and the Broaden Your Horizons (Romance Stories) Challenge: OTP**_

**Stellar Evolution**

_Interstellar gas in equilibrium._

Seamus and Lavender are just two lost students in a world that's bigger than the two could ever imagine. With them both being half-bloods, they had grown up with stories of Hogwarts. However, they still can't comprehend the magnitude of the castle when they arrive. Neither can say more than a hurried greeting before they're unceremoniously bustled away in the crowds of the corridors. They always seem to find each other though, despite the mass of people.

'Seamus! Wait up!' called Lavender through a group of seventh years.

'Oh hi Lavender, what's up?' replied Seamus.

'I was wondering... did you want to walk to Charms with me?'

'I'd love to. Hey, why are you blushing?'

~o~

_Gravitational collapse due to an increased area of mass._

As the pair get older they spend more and more time with each other. They are attracted to each other immensely and although they try to dispel the pull, it isn't long before the two fall in love.

'Shay, I need to tell you something,' said Lavender as she perched on the end of Seamus' bed 'these past few months have made me realize that I can't live without you. I think... I think I'm in love with you.

'Say something Shay,' she turned to find Seamus laying against his pillow, snoring gently.

~o~

_Hydrogen fusion resulting in extremely high temperatures._

Things soon escalate between the two teenagers. Their first kiss, their first time. They tell each other their darkest secrets and their deepest fears. They tell each other things that have metaphorically bound them for life, however unaware they both are. Things come to a head during the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Lav! I thought I'd lost you! I swear me heart dropped out of me arse when I saw Greyback near you. I couldn't live without you!'

~o~

_Main sequence: the steady state burning through hydrogen._

The next few years passed by without incident: they married, bought a cottage in the countryside and adopted a Scottish Terrier. Lavender never bore a child though. The couple saw marriages break apart, but there was never any doubt between the two of them about theres. The answer, they thought, was love. Pure, unconditional love that was stronger than either of them could imagine.

'I, Seamus Finnigan, take you, Lavender Brown, to be me wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is me solemn vow.'

~o~

_Red Giant due to the hydrogen being used up._

Seamus couldn't fail to notice Lavender's disappearances, he accosted her but her alibi always came through. Soon the marriage was based upon lies and deceit, they argued freely. There was always more shouting when Lavender came back from her disappearance; Seamus would retreat to the local pub and come back completely inebriated. That night Seamus would always sleep on the sofa.

'Lav! Tell me where you've been! Don't you love me anymore?'

'Of course I still love you,' though she was unsure, 'I told you, I've been at Padma's!'

'Yeah, that's this month. Where will you be next month? Romilda's? Morag's? It's always the same with you, isn't it?' he put on a female voice, '"Oh, I've been visiting Padma. I didn't think you'd mind" Yeah, well funnily enough I do mind; you're me wife. Though you're doing a crap job of being one!'

~o~

_Hydrogen is again abundant. It burns, causing it to swell and collapse. A supernova._

Once Lavender tells Seamus the truth, everything falls back into place. He doesn't understand her unwillingness to tell him though; he didn't care. The passion of their marriage is rekindled, and the couple are more in love than ever before.

'Seamus... if you want to know the truth, go into the wood tonight... at midnight. Take your wand.'

Words can't describe how he felt when he saw a pale grey wolf curled up against their inscribed tree, whimpering slightly.

~o~

_A black hole: the remnants of what was once a great star._

Seamus' death was sudden. He had been to France tracking a dark wizard when he was struck from behind. Lavender felt her heart shatter when she received the stag Patronus: she fell to the ground and let out an inhuman wail, not unlike those she had howled many times before.

Here lies Seamus Finnigan

17.1.80-2.5.34

My Sun

My World

~o~

_Much like hydrogen needs to fuse to fuel a star, love needs to be reciprocated to fuel a relationship. _


	2. Repercussions Of Being A Lycanthrope

_**Written for the Last Ship Standing Competition: Round 1**_

**Repercussions Of Being A Lycanthrope**

Two days had passed since Lavender had told Seamus to follow her into the forest, two days filled with many tears from the both of them.

Seamus had walked out of the forest mere seconds after seeing his wife curled up against their tree. His mind could not comprehend that the little grey wolf was the woman whom he loved and cared for immensely.

As he stumbled back to their cottage his brain began to slot in all the missing pieces: the monthly disappearances, the secret packages, the tiredness she felt and the fact she bore no child. He mentally scolded himself for not realising sooner.

One thing confused him however, the night of the Battle wasn't a full moon. Greyback wasn't transformed, so, in theory, Lavender shouldn't be a werewolf. He supposed this was a question to ask her in the morning.

Seamus was eating his breakfast when she opened the back door the next morning, he dropped his spoon and ran to her. He hugged Lavender and just let her sob into his chest, not caring that his shirt was soon saturated with her tears.

~o~

'Lav, I'm so sorry. But why didn't you say anything to me?'

'I was terrified of you leaving me, I love you so much Shay and the thought of not being with you scared me into silence. Please forgive me.'

'There's nothing to forgive you for. I love you too, more than you know. I'd never leave you. Though I have to ask something: it wasn't a full moon the night of the battle. So how come you're...' he gestured wildly, not wanting to really say werewolf out loud.

'That confused me too but I spoke to the Healers and apparently Voldemort had "enhanced their animalistic tendencies"' she quoted, 'basically making them contagious, but without them completely losing their minds and becoming actual werewolves.'

'That evil sociopath!'

'Yes Shay, but there's not much point cursing him now. What's done is done, a lot of people were transformed that night, not just me.'

'I know, but you're the only one person who matters to me,' he said as he caressed her cheek, she smiled back and snuggled into her husband's chest.

'Another thing Lav, this might be sensitive topic. Is all this the reason that you always cast a contraceptive charm every time we have sex? You can't have a child?'

'I don't know whether I can or not, I only cast it so I'd have an excuse for not becoming pregnant. I didn't want to risk anything. I know you want children Shay but I don't think I can provide them, at least I think I can't.' She said, downcast, as she hung her head. Seamus fell silent for a minute and then an idea came to him.

'Well, why don't we find out then!'

'What?'

'Lets make an appointment at St Mungo's, see whether you can or not!'

~o~

'Mrs Finnigan.' Called the Medi-Witch as she appeared from inside her consultant room. The couple stood and made their way over to her. They murmured their greetings and sat in the two chairs opposite the desk.

'Welcome. As you're aware we're here to talk about your Lycanthropy and how it affects your chances of becoming pregnant if my notes are correct. Yes?' They nodded. 'Well, you can certainly become pregnant whilst suffering from Lycanthropy,' Seamus and Lavender looked at each other excitedly, 'although it depends on certain conditions. When you transform, are you under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion? A calm internal environment is needed for the foetus to grow.'

'Yes, I always have been.'

'Good. Do you have a safe and secure place for when you do transform? If not, here at St Mungo's we'll be able to help you with that.'

'I go into the forest where we live.'

'I see, that'll have to change I'm afraid. There's always a chance of being attacked out in an open space. I'll have to check the scars that remain from when you were bitten, I'm afraid as they're cursed scars, they leave marks that can be unseen to the naked eye. Also, please be aware that any child that the two of you may potentially have, may suffer from Lycanthropy as well. An infant child is extremely hard to look after at the full moon, as is trying to feed him or her with Wolfsbane. Now, if I may study your scarring please Mrs Finnigan.'

Lavender nodded, stood and took off her shirt revealing the mass of scars on her back and neck, she lay on the bed and winced as the Medi-Witch's fingers prodded them. The Medi-Witch began to massage her back and test little areas for weaknesses. Eventually her examination was complete.

'Ok, Mrs Finnigan. If you'd like to put your shirt back on I can tell you the results.' Lavender did just that and reclaimed her seat next to Seamus, she grabbed his hand and looked expectantly at the witch. She looked back at the couple solemnly.

'I'm afraid to say this but the scars on your back have left the muscles too weak to carry a child. The additional weight could potentially cause a rupture in one of your cervical intertransversarii muscles, the result of which can be highly lethal-'

'No!' breathed Lavender. She always knew that it was unlikely, but to be told it was impossible came as a massive shock to her. 'There must be a way?' she pleaded of the Medi-Witch.

'I'm so sorry Mrs Finnigan, but you can't. You can't risk your health, if you do then there is a ninety-five percent chance of a miscarriage and the other five percent would involve serious complications for both mother and child. I'm sorry.'

Lavender began to cry, heavy rasping sobs that pained Seamus to hear. He nodded his thanks to the Medi-Witch, held onto Lavender tightly and apparated directly into the living room of their cottage.

'Lav,' he soothed, 'it'll be alright. We can adopt if you'd like, maybe from an orphanage abroad. Then we'll be giving them a chance of lif-'

'Stop it, please! I don't want to talk about this, I want to be left alone for a while!'

She ran off towards their bedroom and Seamus heard a door slam, he sighed as he wished he knew a way to make this better for her.


	3. Waltzing beneath the Stars

_**Written for the All Sorts of Love Competition: OTP, the Diagon Alley Fic Crawl Challenge: Rosa Lee's Teabag, the Set Pairing Boot Camp and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: walk. _

_This is also my submission for Harry Potter in the 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge, of which I'm attempting to write for 10 different fandoms.**_

**A.N - Written for my darling Montley who ships Shavender just as much as I do. I hope you like it.**

**Waltzing Beneath the Stars**

'Lav! Don't make me go. Please?' whined Seamus. He looked pleadingly into Lavender's eyes, but only received a contempt glance in return.

'You're going, Seamus, I've told you this. The Anniversary Ball is a tradition nowadays, you can't just skip it because West Ham are playing!' The couple were in the middle of the process of getting ready for the ball: Lavender was sauntering around their bedroom in little more than her underwear and Seamus was fiddling with a bow tie.

'Don't blame me, blame Dean. He got me into the damn muggle game,' shrugged Seamus, as he threw down the tie on frustration. 'How on Earth do these goddam things work anyway?'

'Ok, babe, I won't blame you... if you go to the Ball?'

'Ah, you caught me.' Seamus smirked at his girlfriend. 'But I am _not _dancing.'

'Oh, I think you'll find you are. Besides, you look handsome in a dicky-bow.' Lavender cut off his protestations with a kiss to his mouth. Eager to get lost in the kiss, Seamus didn't even attempt to rectify the situation he was now seemingly in. In fact, he didn't even think about it again until he took tentative steps into the Great Hall.

It was understated, as usual, but in a beautiful way. It wasn't an evening for mourning, but for celebration. However the loss always lingered in the air.

More than a few pleasant hours had passed, but Seamus was beginning to feel uncomfortable; his bow tie was ridiculously tight around his neck and his crisp, white shirt was starting to rub around his arms. Not to mention his constant fear that Lavender was going to bring him to his feet to dance at any moment. He looked towards his girlfriend, who was looking stunning in a royal blue dress, and smiled. She turned and returned the smile from the other side of the room, by the drinks stall. He still looked long after she had turned away.

The night was beginning to draw to a close. Some of the families with young children were making their way towards the floo and the house elves could be seen collecting any rubbish left by the patrons. Seamus was still sitting in the same spot as he had been earlier; Lavender bad been milling around with the many guests, and he'd had no inclination to small talk with people who barely remembered him for anything but the stupid risks he took in their seventh year.

Eventually she walked back to him, with a champagne glass in her hand and a glint in her eye. Seamus raised his eyebrow when she extended her hand. 'Isn't it meant to be the other way round? Aren't I meant to ask you to dance?'

'Well, you're not going to are you?' she giggled. She was a little tipsy, and Seamus knew that nothing would stop her now.

'We'll see about that,' he winked. 'Lavender, may I have this dance?'

'Of course,' she said. She blushed as Seamus led her to the floor.

'Now we're here, you're going to have to tell me what to do.'

'Oh Shay, you're terrible. Have you really never been taught how to waltz?' Seamus gestured to himself and gave her a look that clearly said did you really just ask me that? 'Come on, it's easy. Take my hand and hold my waist... yeah, just like that. Now, take a step forward with your left foot... your left foot, Seamus, that's your right.'

'Oh yeah, sorry.'

'Honestly,' she muttered. 'Now take a step to your right, and bring your other foot to... good! Now do the same but opposite.'

'So do the same... but differently?' asked Seamus. 'No wonder this is so hard!'

'Oh, shush you, you're doing fine actually. Left, right, together, right, left, together... In time with the actual music might be nice, Shay.' His only response was a grunt. 'Did I hit a spot there, babe?' Lavender asked teasingly, with a smirk. He grinned back and began to twirl her round, faster and faster until the outside world was just a blur.

Lavender leaned in but Seamus met her halfway. They stopped rotating, both deeply involved in the kiss.

It was simple.

It was beautiful.

It was them.

Around them the lights dimmed, and the band began to play a slow, romantic song.

'I love you so much, Seamus,' whispered Lavender, after they broke apart.

'And I you,' replied Seamus. 'Miss Lavender Brown.' She sighed contently and leant her head against his shoulder, just happy to be in his hold whilst he gently swayed from side to side.

It was just the two of them there on the dance floor, lost in a world that dreams were made of.


End file.
